


cause it's just trust

by wants2die



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: I have no idea what I'm doing, M/M, So yeah, and there's a scene w/ pretty dubious consent, esp at first, the relationship b/w frank and gerard probs isn't all that healthy, wtf is this mess honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:43:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4499373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wants2die/pseuds/wants2die
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"when we first met the first words you said to me were 'don't trust me.' that's funny, because three years have passed and there's no one i trust more in the world.”</p>
<p>aka, pastelfrerard prompted "frerard && "don't trust me"".</p>
            </blockquote>





	cause it's just trust

the first words that come out of gerard's mouth (the first ones that are directed at frank, at least. he lives 17 years before he meets frank but they all seem to pale in comparison to his pretty boy) are “don't trust me.”

 

at this point, of course, gerard has frank up against a wall, and they're close, too close, but it feels good. frank is embarrassingly hard in his skinny jeans and he doesn't even know this boy's name.

 

“why not?” frank mutters back. his breath is sour and tinted with rum but gerard's is worse, so.

 

gerard smirks. “i'm going to fucking ruin you,” he tells frank, and kisses him soundly. frank tries to protest but gerard bites frank's bottom lip and licks into his mouth and all of a sudden his protests fade and are replaced by a steady stream of moaning.

 

later that night gerard shoves frank onto a mattress and rides him until they're both coming so hard they see stars and even later still gerard collapses next to frank and falls asleep in his arms.

 

they wake up the next morning and there's a second of awkwardness between them until gerard stretches and asks if frank is ready for round two (“round five, actually, i think”). gerard presses frank against a wall and sucks him off and when frank inevitably falls asleep afterwards gerard kisses his forehead and whispers, for the second time, “don't trust me.”

 

frank wakes up when gerard starts talking, but all he hears is _trust me_.

 

***

 

three weeks after they meet gerard moves in with frank (he tells frank it's because he's not fucking rich and he really can't afford to take the subway for two hours every day, which is admittedly true, but frank likes to think it has something more to do with gerard missing him) and life is happy.

 

it includes a lot of sex, which is unsurprising considering it's frank and gerard, but it's happy. gerard is sweet and beautiful and kind of terrifying and frank has never loved anyone more.

 

he tells gerard this one morning, a few months after they move in together. gerard lifts him up, twirls him around, and sets him down on the kitchen counter and fucks him so hard his ass is sore for days afterward. that night frank is lazily jacking gerard off while they lie in bed and gerard tells him he’s never loved anyone, but he thinks he might love frank.

 

gerard doesn’t tell him that he’s fucking terrified of that.

 

***

 

it takes another few months for things to crack.

 

they’re watching disney channel one afternoon (gerard’s guilty pleasure) when gerard gets a text and tells frank he’ll probably be back by midnight. “but don’t count on it,” he says with a funny smile.

 

gerard grabs his coat (frank can’t help but find it interesting that he picks the jacket that has condoms shoved into the pocket. he wants to think it’s a coincidence) and is out the door without even a goodbye kiss.

 

and then it’s past midnight and frank is still alone.

 

he’s sort of terrified.

 

the guy that he’s kind of-sort of-utterly in love with has been gone for eight hours and hasn’t texted frank once in that time, and frank is worried. he doesn’t want to lose gerard.

 

frank sighs and puts himself to bed (it’s the first time in almost seven months that he’s had to fall asleep without gerard next to him, warm and soft and wonderful). when he wakes up gerard is perched on the edge of the bed, staring at him, and frank can’t help himself. he throws himself at gerard, pulls him into a messy hug and buries his face in gerard’s neck.

 

the acrid smell of alcohol and perfume fills his nostrils, which throws frank off guard because it’s not what gerard usually smells like, but still, his gerard is back, and fuck, frank missed him.

 

“whoa, princess,” gerard says with a chuckle, wrapping frank up in his arms. “did you miss me?”

 

“yes yes yes,” frank mutters. “so much.”

 

gerard picks frank up and lets frank cling to him, carries frank down to the breakfast table and makes them pancakes. when frank kisses him it’s soft and syrupy and all that sugar does a perfect job of covering up the taste of beer and cum last night left in gerard’s mouth.

 

don’t trust me.

 

***

 

they’ve been dating for almost a year when frank finally figures it out.

 

and really, he should have figured it out earlier. staying out late, smelling like perfume and sex, never telling frank where he went. the signs were all there, frank just didn’t want to see them.

 

gerard is cheating on him.

 

frank’s boyfriend, the fucking love of his life, has been going out (twice a week, on the good weeks) and finding other boys to kiss and fuck and worship. frank isn’t good enough for him.

 

he decides not to confront gerard about this. he loves gerard so much that he doesn’t think he could survive looking into gerard’s eyes and watching him confirm all of frank’s worst fears. “you’re not enough, frank,” he hears gerard spit, in the nightmares that leave him sobbing. “how could you be so stupid?” he doesn’t know what those nightmares coming true would do to him.

 

frank then makes a very fucking stupid decision.

 

it’s almost eleven o’clock at night when frank storms out, finds the nearest bar (he wonders absently if this is where gerard was going, if this is where he found boys prettier than frank to pin down and fuck) and downs his pain with five cheap-ass beers the bartender probably shouldn’t have sold him.

 

then he stumbles home, and he’s too drunk to interpret the blurry numbers on his phone screen but he thinks it’s somewhere around one am. sitting on their couch is gerard’s brother, mikey, and frank’s alcohol-sodden heart skips.

 

he thinks of it barely a second after his gaze lands on mikey. the perfect way to get revenge on gerard.

 

and then. then he’s kissing mikey and mikey is kissing back and frank thinks that this might not be such a great idea. mikey smells like weed and tastes like beer and frank’s stomach lurches. fuck.

 

they end up having sex on frank and gerard’s couch, frank on his back and mikey looming over him and sucking hickeys into frank’s pale neck. frank lies there and thinks about how much he hates hickeys and wonders why he’s kissing back, why he isn’t pushing mikey away.

 

gerard’s gonna hate me, he thinks.

 

he doesn’t want revenge on gerard anymore. not this badly. having sex with someone who isn’t gerard feels wrong. he feels dirtier with every thrust of mikey’s slender hips, more fragile. he doesn’t want to break (especially since he kissed mikey first. fuck, why did he kiss mikey first?) but with every stroke of mikey’s long fingers against his sides he feels more like it.

 

finally, finally mikey pulls out and he presses another kiss to frank’s jaw and then shuts the door quietly behind him as he leaves their apartment.

 

frank lays there. he can’t quite find the energy to get up and clean the cum off of his ass and inner thighs, or even to pull his boxers up from around his ankles. he stares at the ceiling for what feels like whatever, contemplating how he just fucking slept with his boyfriend’s brother, contemplating how he just cheated on the love of his life with gerard’s brother. he eventually falls asleep and dreams about the first time he and gerard slept together, except halfway through gerard turns into mikey and it becomes more of a nightmare.

 

***

 

the next morning gerard finds him like this, asleep on the couch with dried cum coagulated between his thighs. gerard is fucking furious.

 

“frank?” he murmurs, stroking a hand through the boy’s hair. “come on, frank, time to wake up, sweetheart.”

 

frank slowly wakes up and smiles blearily at gerard. “gerard. gee. i love you.”

 

“yeah,” gerard agrees, petting frank's cheek softly. “i love you too, baby. but right now do you think you could tell me who did this to you, princess?”

 

“did what?”

 

gerard sighs. “who fucked you, frank? who the fuck did you have sex with last night? it sure as hell wasn't me.” he tries not be angry, but he can't help it. frank is his boy, his princess. no one else gets to have him. no one else gets to kiss him and call him beautiful and tell them they love him. god, gerard wants to fucking kill the bastard who dared to fuck his boy.

 

“oh.” frank considers this for a moment. his eyes widen. “oh, shit. gee. i, um. i had sex with mikey last night.”

 

gerard can't breathe. his chest feels tight and he wants to rip out his fucking hair. frank and his fucking brother. frank cheated on him with his fucking kid brother.

 

“i didn't mean to,” frank rushes to say. “i was just pissed off because you were cheating on me and i was drunk and he was here and i thought - i thought it would be perfect revenge. but it was stupid and my ass hurts and i don't know why i did it, gerard. it was fucking awful and i hate myself.”

 

frank bursts into tears as he finishes talking, and gerard instantly becomes significantly less angry and significantly more concerned for his boy. he sweeps frank into his arms, ignoring the squish of cum when frank's legs move, and hugs frank close to him, pets his hair and kisses his head.

 

“hey, no, princess. don't cry, baby,” he murmurs “you're ok.”

 

after a few minutes of frank sobbing into gerard's shoulder (and gerard murmuring placations and holding him tight) he finally quiets, and gerard sits on the couch and arranges frank in his lap.

 

“why did you cheat on me, gee?” frank hiccups.

 

gerard blinks. “what? frank, princess, i would never cheat on you.”

 

frank shakes his head. “but - but you came home so late, and you smelled like perfume, and you never brought it up afterwards. you had to be cheating on me.”

 

“frank,” gerard starts. “frank, frank, oh my god, frank. i wasn't cheating on you. that's my job, baby.”

 

“… what?” frank blinks at him, eyes wide and bright with tears. “are you a hooker?”

 

“god, no,” gerard says, wrinkling his nose. “maybe before you happened, but not after. you're the only person i want to have sex with, frank. i work at that club down the road. i'm - i'm a performer,” he explains. “they do drag nights twice a week, sometimes as much as four times. i'm their main performer. they call me party poison.”

 

frank wheezes out a laugh. “you're a drag queen. i'm dating a drag queen.”

 

“yeah,” gerard says, his cheeks flushing. he looks at his hands. “i get it if you want to break up with me. i know it's weird.”

 

“fuck no,” frank says. “gee, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me and i'm so fucking in love with you. i mean, for fuck's sake, shouldn't you be the one who's breaking up with me? i let your brother fuck me last-”

 

gerard cuts frank off, cupping his cheeks and kissing him soundly. “frank,” he says, kissing him again and again. “i don't want to break up with you. i want to go take a shower with you and kiss you silly and make you blueberry pancakes, okay? it is kind of weird to think about you and mikes together, but you were drunk and angry and i can't pretend i would have done any better. you're fucking perfect, frank, and i never want to lose you.”

 

***

 

at their wedding two years later mikey is gerard's best man and he and frank hug without any lingering awkwardness.

 

frank doesn't let go of gerard's hands from the moment he wakes up next to him to the moment they kiss for the first time as husband and husband. when he says his vows he grins at gerard and tells him,

  
“when we first met the first words you said to me were 'don't trust me.' that's funny, because three years have passed and there's no one i trust more in the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> god i love prompts. my tumblr is sparklepatrick (#spon) & i love you!! title from the i in lie.


End file.
